Portal
thumb|250px Portal — компьютерная игра в жанре «головоломка от первого лица» (англ. First Person Puzzle), разработанная Valve Corporation. Игра была выпущена для ПК и Xbox 360 в составе сборника The Orange Box 10 октября 2007 года. Портированная версия Portal для приставки PlayStation 3 разрабатывалась студией EA UK и была выпущена 11 декабря 2007 года. Игра распространяется в составе сборника The Orange Box как на DVD- или BD-ROM-носителях, так и через систему цифровой дистрибуции Steam. Мировым издателем коробочной версии сборника является корпорация Electronic Arts. На территории России и стран СНГ Portal распространяется компанией Бука в двух комплектациях: в составе The Orange Box и в качестве независимого программного продукта. События Portal разворачиваются во вселенной Half-Life, в Лаборатории исследования природы порталов — компьютеризированном центре корпорации Aperture Science. Игрок выступает в роли девушки по имени Челл, которая проходит испытания внутри Лаборатории. Игровой процесс основан на решении головоломок при помощи ручного портального устройства Aperture Science, позволяющего создавать на плоских поверхностях порталы — два связанных разрыва пространства, через которые можно мгновенно перемещаться в пространстве самому или переносить предметы. Portal получила высокие оценки и заработала множество наград игровой критики, включая ряд титулов «Игра года 2007».Вокруг сюжета игры и его причастности к событиям в играх серии Half-Life ведутся различные обсуждения на форумах, а герои игры и элементы геймдизайна стали популярным сетевым мемом. Разработка Предшественницей Portal является игра Narbacular Drop, которая разрабатывалась группой студентов из Института технологий DigiPen (англ. DigiPen Institute of Technology). Игра была выпущена и до сих пор распространяется бесплатно.Впоследствии создатели Narbacular Drop, выступавшие под названием «Nuclear Monkey Software», устроили презентацию своей игры в офисе Valve Software, в ходе которой, по словам Дага Ломбарди (англ. Doug Lombardi), растроганный Гейб Ньюэлл (англ. Gabe Newell), не дождавшись конца демонстрации, вскочил со стула, чуть ли не обнял студентов и заявил, что им немедленно стоит войти в состав Valve. Дебютным проектом нового отделения, состоявшего из четырёх программистов и трёх дизайнеров из института DigiPen, стал Portal. В основе Portal лежит модифицированная версия движка Source, использованного ранее в игре Half-Life 2 и её сиквелах. Технологически Portal относится к Orange Box-играм, поскольку входит в набор The Orange Box, все игры которого построены на единой версии движка Source. Игра поддерживает динамическое построение теней, самозатеняющиеся объекты, систему частиц и кинематографическую физику. Изменения в игре и техническая реализация Большое количество занимательной информации о том, как раньше выглядела игра, о технических аспектах и изменении геймплея разработчики включили в систему голосовых комментариев, которая впервые появилась в играх Valve с проектом Half-Life 2: Lost Coast. Так, разработчики рассказывают, что прорисовка изображения, видимого через портал, выполняется для первых девяти итераций: движок Source поддерживает до девяти отображений, а иллюзия бесконечности достигается путём копирования изображения первого портала в девятый. Другой пример: в Portal, в отличие от остальных игр вселенной Half-Life, игрок при падении с большой высоты не получает урона. Создатели объясняют это наличием специальных приспособлений на ногах главной героини, известных как «универсальные коленные заменители». Некоторые изменения коснулись и игрового процесса отдельных локаций. На уровне с Кубом-компаньоном изначально использовался не куб, а сфера, которая подпрыгивала при падении, что значительно усложняло прохождение уровня. Аналогичная сфера используется в усложнённых версиях уровней из режима прохождения. Кроме комментариев создателей, информацию об изменениях в игре несут и рекламные видеоролики. Внимательные зрители могли заметить, что в трейлере к Portal главный герой выглядит как мужчина в оранжевой робе, в то время как Valve говорила о девушке в роли главного героя. Это можно объяснить тем, что в Valve, не желая раньше времени раскрывать детали сюжета, при записи ролика решили подменить модель девушки какой-нибудь другой, например, неиспользуемой мужской. Перед тем как анонсировать продолжение игры, 3 марта 2010 года Valve обновила концовку Portal, в которой к лежащему на земле игроку подходит робот — распорядитель вечеринки — и оттаскивает его обратно в Лабораторию. Это появление распорядителя ранее было частью вырезанного из игры пасхального яйца. Первоначально, после того как персонаж игрока спасался от огня в конце последнего теста и совершал побег, робот-распорядитель должен был, всё время прячась, следовать за ним и ждать, когда же игрок ляжет на пол в «позе ожидания распорядителя вечеринки». Геймплей Игровой процесс вращается вокруг Переносного устройства создания порталов (англ. Aperture Science Handheld Portal Device) — вымышленного устройства, которое позволяет создавать два портала. Порталы ограничены плоскими поверхностями. В одно и то же время могут быть открыты только два портала, различающиеся по цвету — голубой и оранжевый. При открытии нового портала ранее открытый портал того же цвета закрывается. Кроме этого, порталы одного цвета могут открываться поверх друг друга, в то время, как «противоположный» по цвету портал должен быть открыт в стороне. Порталы сохраняют кинетическую энергию и импульс проходящего сквозь себя тела, что часто используется при решении головоломок. В этом случае порталы необходимо открывать с таким расчётом, чтобы перед входом в один портал игрок набирал кинетическую энергию, а после выхода из другого тратил её на преодоление препятствия. Сквозь портальный проход нельзя открывать иные порталы, однако могут проходить игрок и предметы. В устройство создания порталов также встроен упрощённый вид манипулятора энергетического поля нулевого уровня из Half-Life 2, который позволяет поднимать предметы и перемещать их в пространстве в непосредственной близости от себя. Открытие порталов по умолчанию привязано к кнопкам мыши, а манипуляции с предметами осуществляются с помощью клавиатуры. Также игрок может передвигаться на корточках и подпрыгивать, но эти способности в большинстве случаев не используются — многие препятствия можно и необходимо преодолевать с помощью порталов. Игра состоит из 19 тестовых комнат, переходы между которыми осуществляются с помощью лифта, а также ряда подсобных помещений с непосредственной подгрузкой по ходу прохождения (аналогично Half-Life 2). По мере прохождения игры задания становятся всё сложнее, заставляют комбинировать различные приёмы, такие как перемещение грузового куба на кнопку, использование энергетического шара в качестве источника энергии, использование закона сохранения импульса и прочие. Препятствия включают в себя стены, на которых нельзя создать портал, кислоту, силовые поля (прохождение через эти поля уничтожает предметы, которые в данный момент несет игрок, а также закрывает порталы, оставляя лишь устройство для их создания). После прохождения девятнадцати тестовых комнат головоломки продолжаются в «закулисье» центра тестирования. Этот этап легче, так как становится меньше головоломок с порталами и меньше противников; в тоже время, уровни содержат много декоративных элементов, что подчёркивают разработчики в игровых комментариях. В конце игры состоится единственная битва с боссом, которая требует полученных навыков обращения с порталами. Из противников в игре представлены только пулемётные и ракетные турели, причём они обе являются статичными и неспособными передвигаться. Порталы Внешний вид порталов. Порталы имеют вид дверного проёма или окна формы эллипса, окаймлённого переливающейся, похожей на огонь цветной рамкой. Термин «Портал», использующийся в описании игры, характеризует несуществующий в реальном мире объект, встречающийся в фантастической литературе в различных формах и обладающий различными свойствами. Однако в большинстве случаев под порталом понимается червоточина, соединяющая две обычно удалённые друг от друга точки пространства. В голосовых комментариях разработчики отмечают, что игроки изначально предполагают, что портал открывается в иной мир, однако в Portal представлены именно червоточины, в связи с чем первые несколько задач являются вводными и служат цели обучить игрока этой концепции. Кроме того, разработчики хотели, чтобы игрок почувствовал себя в безопасности внутри портала, поэтому закрывающийся портал не может убить главную героиню или уничтожить игровой объект, а лишь выталкивает их. В Portal игрок сталкивается с системой двух порталов, связанных между собой. Порталы равнозначны, и оба в равной степени могут использоваться в качестве как входа, так и выхода. Порталы могут располагаться на плоских неподвижных поверхностях. Портал кажется всего лишь отверстием в стене, однако, войдя в один из порталов, игрок выходит не с другой стороны стены, а из другого портала. Таким образом, имеет место моментальное перемещение между двумя удалёнными точками. В игре портал имеет вид дверного проёма или окна эллиптической формы, окаймлённого переливающейся, похожей на огонь цветной рамкой. Через такой портал могут проходить игрок и предметы; при этом факт прохождения через портал не изменяет их кинетическую энергию и импульс. Кроме того, портальный проход пропускает сквозь себя свет, что позволяет видеть обстановку и объекты, находящиеся по другую сторону портала. На этом свойстве основан интересный визуальный эффект игры, при котором два портала, открытых друг напротив друга, создают в себе изображение бесконечного ряда порталов одного цвета — подобный эффект можно увидеть, если поставить друг напротив друга два зеркала. Кроме того порталы, открытые на полу и потолке напротив друг друга, создают эффект «бесконечного падения» — игрок, вошедший в портал, начинает свободно падать, пролетая через «бесконечное» число портальных проходов с постоянным ускорением, пока не достигнет установившейся скорости падения. В процессе падения игрок может наблюдать в портале множество образов самого себя. Для стороннего наблюдателя очевидно, что игрок многократно проваливается в портал на полу и вылетает из портала на потолке. Дополнительные карты По мере прохождения игры открывается возможность проходить дополнительные карты, которые представляют собой изменённые тестовые камеры основной части игры с 13-й по 18-ю. Дополнительные карты делятся на усложнённые (англ. advanced maps) и соревновательные карты (англ. challenged maps). Усложнённые карты представляют собой изменённые версии тестовых камер, взятых за основу. В них могут быть добавлены стены, на которых не открываются порталы, обычные полы могут быть заменены кислотой, а турели могут быть заперты в специальные клетки, которые не позволяют их сбивать. Тестовая камера с Кубом-компаньоном несколько изменена; сам куб заменён на сферу, которая подпрыгивает при падении с высоты и катается по ровному полу, что значительно усложняет решение задачи. Соревновательные карты предлагают игроку испытания трёх видов: на минимальное количество шагов (англ. least steps), на минимальное количество открытых порталов (англ. least portals) и на минимальное время прохождения (англ. least time), при этом сами тестовые камеры изменений не претерпевают. После прохождения карты отображается статистика, в которой результат пользователя сравнивается с тремя возможными значениями, соответствующими бронзовой, серебряной и золотой медалям. Побив какое-либо значение, игрок получает прилагающуюся медаль. Целью режима является сбор всех медалей во всех испытаниях на всех картах. Система достижений Сверху отображается общий процент выполненных достижений, ниже — прогресс по каждому в отдельности. Заработанные выделяются особенной картинкой, заголовком зелёного цвета и текстом белого; у остальных — изображение замка́ и всё описание оформлено серым цветом. В Portal, как и в другие игры The Orange Box встроена система достижений (англ. achievements), которая заключается в выполнении ряда второстепенных заданий и преодолении определённых сюжетных поворотов. Заработанные достижения не дают никаких преимуществ при прохождении, они лишь отмечаются в меню игры и сетевой статистике Valve. Например, часть достижений засчитывается при прохождении ключевых сюжетных моментов. Получив в Тестовой камере 11 полноценную портальную пушку, игрок заработает Lab Rat («Лабораторная крыса»). Также награждаются уничтожение Куба-компаньона в Тестовой камере 17 (Fratricide — «Братоубийца») и побег с «вечеринки» в Тестовой камере 19 (Partygoer — «Тусовщик»). Прошедший всю игру получает Heartbreaker («Разбиватель сердец»). Ряд заданий подразумевает некую активность в процессе всей игры. Достижения получают пролетевший 30 000 футов вниз (Terminal Velocity — «Предельная скорость») и прыгнувший на 300 футов в длину (Long Jump — «Затяжной прыжок»). Также вознаграждаются те, кто собьют со стен 33 камеры слежения (Camera Shy — «Застенчивый») и столкнут одну автоматическую турель другой (Friendly Fire — «Огонь по своим»). Кроме того, игрок получит награды за прохождение дополнительных карт. За выполненные две, четыре и шесть продвинутых карт выдаются Cupcake («Кекс»), Fruitcake («Фруктовый тортик») и Vanilla Crazy Cake («Огромный торт с кремом») соответственно. Тот же, кто пройдёт все задания на соревновательных картах на бронзу, серебро и золото, получит достижения Basic Science («Новичок в науке»), Rocket Science («Настоящий учёный») и Aperture Science («Первооткрыватель»). Сюжет Персонажи *Челл (англ. Chell) — подопытная девушка, при моделировании которой использовалось лицо Алесии Глайдвелл (англ. Alésia Glidewell) :Как она попала в Лабораторию и кем она была до событий Portal — неизвестно. Более того, в ходе игры игрок не может выяснить даже имя девушки, оно становится известно только из руководства игры и финальных титров. Челл имеет восточный разрез глаз, тёмные волосы, собранные в небольшой пучок, одета в оранжевую робу (в США подобную носят в тюрьме осуждённые) с надписью «Aperture», а к её голеням прикреплены специальные устройства (напоминающие рессоры), которые позволяют избежать травм при падении с любой высоты. Также распространена версия, что Челл - не девушка, а андроид. Эта версия основывается на том, что ГЛэДОС называет героиню андроидом, однако это объясняется тем, что игрок проходит испытание в камере для тестирования андроидов из-за неполадок в камере 16. *ГЛэДОС (англ. GLaDOS, Genetic Lifeform and Disk Operating System) — Генетическая форма жизни и дисковая операционная система, озвучена Эллен МакЛейн (англ. Ellen McLain) :Искусственный интеллект, разработанный учёными Aperture Science в ходе соревнования с исследовательским центром «Чёрная Меза» за грант, контролирует всю Лабораторию, включая наземную внешнюю часть. Обретя разум, она (компьютер говорит женским голосом) обрела и сознание. По словам Эллен Маклейн, ГЛэДОС испытывает одиночество. Этим можно объяснить разговорчивость компьютера, когда он наконец нашёл слушателя — игрока. У компьютера есть интерес к тортам. ГЛэДОС всю игру разговаривает с Челл о них, как о награде в конце, а на мониторах в серверном зале мелькают множественные изображения этих кондитерских изделий. Развитие сюжета Главная героиня приходит в себя в капсуле внутри камеры отдыха со стеклянными прозрачными стенами. В камере, помимо капсулы, имеется столик, на котором стоит радиоприёмник (играет инструментальная версия финальной песни игры Still Alive) и лежит планшет с информацией об испытаниях, а также имеется унитаз. Видимо, камера предполагает длительное проживание в ней. За пределами камеры видны белые стены, полы и потолки коридора вокруг неё, а в одной из стен проделано окно с матовым стеклом в комнату наблюдения. Выход из камеры перекрывает большая, гладкая стена. Почти сразу после пробуждения девушки раздаётся механический женский голос, который приветствует героиню в «Центре развития» при Лаборатории исследования природы порталов (Aperture Science). После вступительной речи голос предупреждает о мерах безопасности и открывает на стене портальный проход. Передвигаясь по коридорам комплекса, Челл изучает свойства порталов. Изначально у неё нет ничего: порталы генерируются самостоятельно. Однако спустя несколько комнат в руки героини попадает ручное портальное устройство Aperture Science, способное создавать один голубой портал, а в дальнейшем, кроме того, ещё и второй, оранжевый. В процессе прохождения комнат создаётся впечатление, что девушка — как мышь в лабиринте, созданном некими учёными. По ходу эксперимента голос ГЛэДОС сопровождает персонажа. Фразы, произносимые компьютером, во многом смешны для человеческого восприятия, они подчас наивны и глупы; например, на одном из этапов голос старательно, но неправдоподобно имитирует «состояние полной депрессии и отчаяния». Все комнаты испытательного лабиринта сходны по оформлению: везде белые и стальные поверхности, повсеместно на стенах укреплены камеры наблюдения. В стенах часто встречаются окна с матовыми стёклами в комнаты наблюдения, однако за стеклом никого не видно, равно как не видно и мира вне стен Лаборатории. Ближе к финальным тестам, в одной из гладких и чистых комнат камеры 16 девушка находит проход за стену в небольшое помещение с трубами, решётками, заводской подсобной обстановкой. Помещение выполнено в оранжевых тонах, в отличие от бело-голубого оформления тестовых комнат; кроме того, в нём находится радиоприёмник, аналогичный виденному вначале, с той же самой мелодией. Компьютерный голос никак не реагирует на находку героини. Позже девушка находит ещё одну подобную комнату, но бо́льших размеров. Стены этих комнат исписаны чем-то наподобие крови, в некоторых есть фотографии и другие бумаги. Кровавые надписи разнообразны, однако в большом числе содержится фраза «Торт — ложь» (англ. The cake is a lie). Эта фраза должна быть интересна в связи с тем, что женский голос ГЛэДОС периодически обещает тортик и вечеринку в конце всех испытаний. ГЛэДОС — суперкомпьютер, обладающий искусственным интеллектом и маниакальной любовью к тортам. Наконец, приходит черёд последнего, девятнадцатого теста, в ходе которого голос особенно активно напоминает об обещанном торте. В самом конце коридора неожиданно оказывается пламя, к которому неумолимо приближается девушка — туда её движет платформа. В это время ГЛэДОС успокаивает Челл, говоря, что лабораторное оборудование выдерживает высокую температуру и не будет испорчено в то время, как она «торжественно обратится в пепел». Но героиня успевает спастись. ГЛэДОС, не ожидавшая такой расторопности, приказывает девушке остановиться, говорит, что пошутила и на самом деле пламя было последней частью испытания. Она просит положить портальное устройство и лечь рядом на живот — в позу ожидания распорядителя вечеринки, который якобы отведёт её на вечеринку. Беглянка не слушается и уже уверенно передвигается по подсобным помещениями, аналогичным уже виденным ею. Повсеместно в таких помещениях она видит кровавые символы, указывающие, куда идти (очевидно, она не первая совершает побег), и механический женский голос, доносящийся то глухо, то ясно из устройств, прикреплённых кое-где на стенах. В задворках тестового лабиринта девушка не находит ни одного человека и, в конце концов, достигает круглой комнаты с огромной механической конструкцией, свисающей с незримого потолка. Эта конструкция и разговаривала с героиней всю игру. Машина выпускает в помещение нейротоксины, с помощью которых раньше убила ученых лаборатории. Этот же самый газ может убить девушку, если она не уничтожит машину в течение пяти ближайших минут. Спустив четыре мозговых центра компьютера, похожих на шары со светящимся глазом, в экстренный уничтожитель разумных особей (точно в таком же Челл уничтожила Куб-компаньон в одной из тестовых камер) героиня устраивает огромный взрыв. Перед своим уничтожением машина заявляет, что снаружи произошло нечто ужасное, и некая могущественная сила угрожает всему, и лишь она, машина, способна была защитить девушку от этой силы. ГЛэДОС уверяет, что разрушив её, героиня совершила непоправимое. После взрыва Челл утягивает вверх, экран заливает белый свет. На последних кадрах показан мир вне Лаборатории, зелёные растения и КПП на въезде в «Aperture Science», засыпанный различными обломками. Затем кто-то с механическим звуком подходит сзади к Челл и мужским компьютеризированным голосом говорит: «Благодарим вас за принятие позы ожидания распорядителя вечеринки», после чего оттаскивает её с места (эта дополненная концовка была добавлена разработчиками перед анонсированием второй части игры). После демонстрируется короткая заставка. Камера пролетает по техническим каналам Лаборатории, мимо различных труб и иных конструкций. В конце полёта зритель видит тёмную комнату, заставленную стеллажами, на которых лежат сферы, внешне схожие с мозговыми центрами ГЛэДОС. В центре комнаты стоит тортик со свечкой и Куб-компаньон. Ряд из сфер поочерёдно включается, опускается механическая рука и тушит свечу. Начинаются титры, во время которых звучит финальная песня. В ней ГЛэДОС поёт о том, что она всё ещё жива и переживёт девушку-беглянку, несмотря на то, что та «разбила ей сердце на куски и бросила каждый кусочек в огонь». Ссылки в других играх Лаборатория, в которой происходят действия игры, также упоминается в Half-Life 2: Episode Two. В частности, говорится, что в стремлении обогнать исследовательский центр «Чёрная Меза» (в Portal игрок может найти один из кабинетов, в котором проектор меняет слайды, демонстрирующие планы по обгону Чёрной Мезы и её опережению в получении правительственного гранта и в финальной сцене, во время встречи с ГЛэДОС — на мониторах вокруг неё часто видна эмблема — логотип Чёрной Мезы), не жалея средств, учёные Лаборатории исследования природы порталов построили могучее оружие — корабль «Борей» (англ. Borealis). Это, на данный момент, единственное, что связывает две игры, хотя представители Valve обещали, что сюжет Portal отразится на сюжете новых игр вселенной Half-Life. Скорее всего, подробностей следует ожидать от Half-Life 2: Episode Three, так как именно в нём Аликс Вэнс и Гордон Фримен отправятся на изучение «Борея». События до Portal Задолго до выпуска игры был запущен её промо-сайт aperturescience.com. Он оформлен как командная консоль управления GLaDOS (v. 1.09). Для входа в систему необходимо ввести LOGIN, LOGON или USER и любое слово в качестве имени, а в качестве пароля использовать PORTAL или PORTALS (В данный момент способ не работает). Таким образом можно получить доступ к пользовательской части системы с дюжиной доступных команд. Кроме того, можно использовать логин и пароль, спрятанные в игре — CJOHNSON и TIER3, соответственно. Таким образом можно получить административный доступ к GLaDOS, в котором, однако, допуск к ранее недоступным командам по-прежнему закрыт. Разница состоит в том, что добавился ещё один файл — NOTES. Его можно вызвать и прочитать краткую историю Лаборатории. В частности, известно, что изначально Aperture Science занималась созданием шторок для ванной. А некто C. Johnson, под чьим логином был совершён вход — не кто иной, как Кейв Джонсон, директор Aperture Science. После анонса продолжения игры текст истории стал постепенно пополняться. Несмотря на то, что HELP выводит все допустимые команды, существует ещё и одна недокументированная. Если ввести часто встречающуюся в игре фразу THECAKEISALIE («Тортик — ложь»), то можно увидеть сообщение, оставленное одним из сотрудников Лаборатории, в котором он излагает свои страхи и сомнения. «Когда ты последний раз покидал здание? А кто-нибудь после тебя выходил наружу? Я не знаю, почему комплекс изолирован. Я не знаю, кто у нас за главного. Не думаю, что фраза „пойду домой“ теперь относится к нашей работе». Также в записке говорится, что несмотря на проблемы с финансированием и оборудованием у рядовых сотрудников, в комплексе был построен Центр развития (англ. Enrichment Center). «Но я обнаружил несколько вещей, например, на этих терминалах надписи могут выводится не побуквенно, а сразу целиком. Пока мы работаем на оборудовании двадцатилетней давности, у них откуда-то нашлись средства на то, чтобы выстроить Центр развития». Это обращение подкреплено изображением с камеры наблюдения. На изображении — нечто, напоминающее камеру, в которой в начале игры появляется Челл. Однако, вся обстановка в этой камере старая (например, вместо капсулы — ржавая кушетка, такая была показана на Game Developers Conference). Изображение камеры подписано «01 Подвал Отдыха» (англ. 01 Relaxation Vault). «Посмотри-ка на запись камеры. Чем бы этот „подвал отдыха“ не являлся, дверей у него нет.» В конце сообщения есть приписка, что если будет проходить начальник, необходимо нажать Enter. Если это сделать, либо нажать на любую буквенную клавишу, то появится таблица с информацией о расходах. В частности, почти миллион долларов был вложен в нечто, обозначенное INTUB-XLG. После выхода Portal фанатское сообщество предложило своё видение предыстории игры. Так, при создании Portal: The Flash Version Mappack, набора дополнительных карт по мотивам Flash-версии игры, группа We Create Stuff добавила не только новые игровые элементы, но и попыталась изобразить некоторые сюжетные моменты. Например, в одной из комнат игрок, чтобы продвинуться дальше, вынужден нажать на кнопку. В результате, помимо продвижения вперёд, игрок также погружает несколько мозговых центров ГЛэДОС на корабль «Борей». Кроме того, авторы напрямую повторили недосказанность ГЛэДОС о некой опасной силе, которая ждёт Челл снаружи — когда игрок покидает стены Лаборатории, на него нападает штурмовик Альянса. Интересно, что разработчиков We Create Stuff заметили в Valve и часть карт из их набора была включена в Portal: Still Alive. Другой крупный проект — модификация Portal: Prelude, действие которой происходит в те времена, когда Лабораторией ещё управляли люди. Игрок принимает на себя роль другой подопытной девушки, Эбби, и проходит иные девятнадцать тестовых камер под наблюдением учёных Aperture Science. В конце игры Эбби попадает на обещанную вечеринку с тортом, которая ещё не являлась обманом, а после становится свидетелем запуска ГЛэДОС. Когда же суперкомпьютер выходит из под контроля и распыляет по Лаборатории ядовитый газ, выживший учёный просит Эбби установить на ГЛэДОС модуль морали (один из мозговых центров компьютера, смягчающий его поведение), чтобы хоть как-нибудь обезвредить взбесившийся ИИ. Чёрный юмор В игре достаточно важным объектом 17-го уровня Лаборатории являлся Утяжелённый Грузовой Куб-компаньон (англ. Weighted Companion Cube), отличающийся от прочих многочисленных кубов нарисованным в центре каждой его грани розовым сердечком. ГЛэДОС предлагает игроку пройти уровень вместе с Кубом-компаньоном, заботясь о нём как о друге. По ходу уровня игрок может попасть в помещения, не являющиеся частью тестовой камеры, в которых можно встретить следы пребывания предыдущих испытуемых; настенные рисунки и надписи наводят на мысль, что многие из них, потеряв рассудок, всерьёз считали Куб своим лучшим другом. В процессе прохождения уровня ГЛэДОС то и дело заботливо предупреждает Челл о том, что Куб не умеет разговаривать, не может угрожать её жизни ножом и вообще не является живым существом. «В случае, если Грузовой Куб всё же заговорит, Центр настоятельно рекомендует вам игнорировать его советы». Уровень с Кубом-компаньоном является ярким примером чёрного юмора — одной из ключевых особенностей Portal, позволившей игре завоевать популярность. Поскольку до самого финала игрок не знает, что Лаборатория заброшена, а единственным, помимо героини, разумным существом в ней является компьютер, оснащённый искусственным интеллектом, поведение ГЛэДОС выглядит цинично и бесчувственно. Помимо этого, игрок видит стены вне поля зрения камер наблюдения, на которых бывшие испытуемые оставили изображения и надписи: фотографии людей, вместо лиц которых — рисунок Куба-компаньона с ангельскими крыльями, зарисовки Утяжелённых Грузовых Кубов, турелей и энергетических шаров, отпечатки ладоней; просьбы о помощи, фразы «Тортик — ложь», зарубки о прошедших днях и т. п. Также, предыдущие беглецы оставляли на стенах Лаборатории изменённые отрывки из стихотворений о смерти, посвящённые Кубу-компаньону. В частности, встречается сатира, основанная на стихотворении «Раз к Смерти я не шла…» (англ. Because I could not stop for Death…) американской поэтессы Эмили Дикинсон: Раз к Смерти я не шла — она Ко мне явилась в дом — У Куба были, может, пули и еда, С бессмертием втроём. — Portal, примерный перевод Раз к Смерти я не шла — она Ко мне явилась в дом — В её коляску сели мы С Бессмертием втроём. — Эмили Дикинсон, перевод И. Лихачёва а также основанная на стихотворении «The Reaper and the Flowers» («Жнец и Цветы»), написанном также американцем, Генри Уодсвортом Лонгфелло: Не в бездушии и не в гневе Сегодня Жнец пришел. Это Ангел ступил на путь серый И куб он забрал навсегда. '' — Portal, примерный перевод ''Не в бездушии и не в гневе В тот день Жнец пришел; Это Ангел спустился на землю И забрал он цветы навсегда. — Генри Уодсворт Лонгфелло, примерный перевод Тот факт, что в основе стихотворений в игре лежит реальная поэзия знаменитых американских писателей, можно отнести к пасхальным яйцам Portal. Саундтрек Изначально, официальный саундтрек не выпускался отдельно каким-либо из способов, и вся музыка извлекалась прямо из GCF-архива Portal. Однако, позже Valve предоставила к продаже The Orange Box Original Soundtrack, включавший в себя подборку из 19-ти звуковых тем из Half-Life 2: Episode One, Half-Life 2: Episode Two, Team Fortress 2 и Portal. От Portal в сборник вошли только 5 дорожек и песня «Still Alive» в двух версиях. Ниже представлен полный список звуковых тем, присутствовавших в игре, примерно в порядке появления:№ Название Длительность # «Subject Name Here» (попал в сборник) 1:44 # «Taste of Blood» 3:06 # «Android Hell» 3:45 # «Self Esteem Fund» (попал в сборник) 3:30 # «Procedural Jiggle Bone» 4:34 # «4000 Degrees Kelvin» 1:01 # «Stop What You Are Doing» (попал в сборник) 4:00 # «Party Escort» 4:21 # «You’re Not a Good Person» (попал в сборник) 1:24 # «No Cake For You» 4:05 # «You Can’t Escape You Know» (попал в сборник) 6:24 # «Still Alive» (попал в сборник) 2:56 Из всех музыкальных файлов только последний, «Still Alive» («Всё ещё жива»), является песней: её исполняет актриса, озвучившая ГЛэДОС, Эллен МакЛейн, а написана песня Джонатаном Коултоном (англ. Jonathan Coulton). Эта песня звучит во время финальных титров игры, а её инструментальная версия проигрывается радиоприёмниками, которые можно найти на некоторых игровых картах. На диске The Orange Box Original Soundtrack можно также найти «Still Alive (J.C. Mix)» — вокальный ремикс оригинальной песни, сделанный самим автором. Все остальные композиции в саундтреке Portal написаны Келли Бэйли — звукорежиссёром Valve и автором саундтреков почти ко всем играм серии Half-Life. Отзывы Portal был признан одной из лучших игр сборника The Orange Box, и часто получал более высокие оценки рецензентов, чем Half-Life 2: Episode Two или Team Fortress 2. Журналистами была отмечена уникальная игровая механика, а также чёрный юмор. Некоторые критики не одобрили чрезмерно пустые помещения игры и её небольшую продолжительность. Несмотря на это, игра получила множество наград по итогам 2007 года. Немало игровых журналистов выдали Portal награду «Лучшая игра 2007 года». Среди них были австралийская видеоигровая передача Good Game (Game of the Year), посвящённый играм портал Shacknews (Game of the Year) и развлекательный ресурс A. V. Club (Best Game of 2007). Культовый британский портал Way of the Rodent в ходе церемонии Rodent Game Awards назвал разработку Valve Deep Silver Game of the Year 2007 («Тёмно-серебряная игра — 2007»), заявив, что «Portal — экстраординарен. Никогда раньше игрок не получал в награду возможность подсмотреть и узнать, что наши представления о видеоигровых стенах ошибочны; возможность побывать по другую сторону матового стекла, возможность проникнуть в самое нутро игры». Европейский видеоигровой сайт Eurogamer поставил игру на первое место в рейтинге Top 50 Games of 2007 («50 лучших игр 2007 года»). Коллеги Valve по индустрии также оценили труд компании. На конференции Game Developers Conference в рамках программы награждения выдающихся игр Portal получил высшую премию года — 2007 Game of the Year («Игра года — 2007»). Российские печатные журналы поддержали западных обозревателей, но не оценили игру настолько же высоко. «Игромания» удостоила её пятого места в рейтинге «Итоги 2007 года: 10 лучших игр», а «Страна Игр» признала «Лучшей головоломкой». Все критики безоговорочно признали Portal сверхоригинальным продуктом игровой промышленности. Дальше всех пошёл развлекательный американский канал G4TV, который обобщил все мнения, назвав труд дизайнеров Valve Most Original Game («Самая оригинальная игра»). Прочие обозреватели были более конкретны. Почтения и похвалу заслужили игровые механика и дизайн. Авторы популярных комик-стрипов Penny Arcade оценили игровой процесс словами Best New Game Mechanic («Лучшая новая игровая механика»), а уже упомянутая «Страна Игр» нашла в проекте «Лучший оригинальный геймдизайн». Кроме «Лучшей игры» мужской журнал Way of the Rodent наградил Portal за Тестовую комнату 19, которую он назвал Best Game Level («Лучший игровой уровень»). А разработчики видеоигр оценили и дизайн, и геймплей сразу, подарив команде игры на Game Developer Choice Awards трофеи 2007 Best Game Design («Лучший игровой дизайн — 2007») и 2007 Innovation («Инновация — 2007»). Значительной долей оригинальности Portal одарили сценаристы, создав увлекательный сюжет и необычных персонажей. Две награды Best New Character («Лучший оригинальный персонаж») получила ГЛэДОС: от GameSpot и G4TV, причём канал G4TV также думал наградить Куба-компаньона. Но и он не ушёл неоценённым, получив приз от «Страны Игр» («Лучший персонаж второго плана»), которая была в шаге от того, чтобы наградить ГЛэДОС. А весь сюжет целиком получил признание от Penny Arcade (Best Writing — «Лучший сюжет»). Музыка, написанная для игры, также получила несколько наград и была оценена игроками. Penny Arcade признали музыку Best Soundtrack («Лучший саундтрек»). Из стана критиков выступил информационный портал об индустрии развлечений IGN, найдя песню Коултона Still Alive Best End Credit Song («Лучшая песня для финальных титров»). Как уже было сказано, Portal был весьма тепло принят не только игровой критикой, которая подчас называла игру гениальной. Игроки при первой же возможности проявили себя в области создания модификаций и новых игровых карт, в том числе и благодаря тому, что в Portal изначально была заложена удобная система добавления целых наборов уровней головоломок. Пользовательские разработки появляются не только на крупных порталах, вроде FPSBanana.com. С момента выхода игры открылись специализированные ресурсы, размещающие любительские карты в большом количестве. Серьёзным открытием создателей модификаций был тот факт, что механика Portal применима и к другим однопользовательским играм на движке Source, достаточно лишь скопировать карты игры в директорию Portal. Наконец, любители Flash-игр, группа We Create Stuff, создали двухмерную версию Portal: The Flash Version со своими, оригинальными уровнями, которые позже были перенесены в качестве набора дополнительных карт Portal: The Flash Version Mappack в ПК-издание игры. Кроме того, воодушевившись, по словам автора, Portal: The Flash Version, французский разработчик, известный под прозвищем T4ils, создал homebrew-игру для Nintendo DS: StillAliveDS. В ней сохранены основные черты игровой механики игры-прародителя, однако в цели каждого уровня входит не только достижение выхода, но и сбор четырёх кусочков торта. Также в игре есть простой редактор уровней, позволяющий быстро создавать новые игровые карты, которые потом можно выложить на официальном сайте программы. StillAliveDS также отличает графический дизайн, выполненный в стиле, непохожем на оригинальную игру. Кроме того, фанаты проявили большую активность в другой области. Любители игры оценили чёрный юмор, окружающий Куба-компаньона, и сами привязались к этому неживому герою. По Глобальной Сети стали распространяться различные фан-арты, обои для рабочего стола и более креативные варианты реализации своей привязанности к герою игры. Кроме этого, в Интернете появился шаблон, который можно распечатать, и склеить свою собственную небольшую копию Куба-компаньонаАвторы вебкомикса Penny Arcade также не преминули возможностью посмеяться над популярным созданием и упомянули Куб в одном из своих художественных творений. Команда Valve Software определённо ожидала такой реакции публики, поэтому в их магазине сувенирных товаров почти сразу после выхода игры появилась мягкая игрушка Weighted Companion Cube, которая была распродана в канун Рождества и Нового года. Разработчики видеоигр также отдали дань уважения изобретению Valve. Так, в компьютерной игре «Тургор» в качестве пасхального яйца в нескольких локациях можно найти покрытые копотью фрагменты Куба-компаньона. В игре Ghostbusters: The Video Game в разблокированном контенте можно обнаружить наброски ящиков, в числе которых есть и Куб-компаньон. Ещё пример: во флеш-игре Madness Retaliation в конце самого первого коридора, после открытия двери 2-ого уровня, на полке лежит Куб-компаньон. В 2010 году Portal решили включить в учебный курс американского колледжа Wabash (en:Wabash, Indiana). Portal: First Slice Portal: First Slice представляет собой бесплатную демонстрационную версию игры, состоящую из десяти первых тестовых камер. Данная демоверсия изначально распространялась через Steam в ходе совместной акции компаний Valve и NVIDIA и была доступна только для владельцев видеокарт GeForce. Проверка наличия карты GeForce происходила через встроенную в Steam систему сбора сведений об использующихся комплектующих. Позже Portal: First Slice стал доступен для всех желающих. Portal: Still Alive На пресс-конференции Microsoft в ходе E3 2008 была анонсирована расширенная версия Portal для сервиса консоли Xbox 360 Xbox Live Arcade. В ходе презентации голос ГЛэДОС объявил, что «Aperture Science специально для самых жизнеспособных субъектов разработало новые испытания». Portal: Still Alive включает в себя полную версию игры Portal, доступную для покупки и скачивания через XBLA, дополненную новым «соревновательным» режимом, новыми достижениями и новыми картами, выбранными из набора Portal: The Flash Version Mappack. Примечательно, что первоначально ряд новостных ресурсов принял Portal: Still Alive за ожидаемое продолжение игры, однако позже Даг Ломбарди уточнил, что новая игра является лишь дополнением к оригинальному Portal. Продолжение 21 февраля 2008 года ведущим гейм-дизайнером Portal Кимберли Свифт (англ. Kimberly Swift) в эфире канала G4TV была подтверждена разработка второй части игры. После этого, в течение почти двух лет Valve держала подробности разработки и сюжета Portal 2 в секрете, исключая выставленную в 2008 году на сайте Breakdown Express информацию о поиске людей для озвучивания нового персонажа в играх серии Portal — Кейва Джонсона (англ. Cave Johnson), директора Aperture Science. 1 марта 2010 года вместе с очередным обновлением было добавлено новое достижение — Transmission Received («Передача получена»), которое подразумевает взаимодействие с радиоприёмниками, встречаемыми в игре. В нужном месте эти радиоприёмники начинают получать сигналы кода Морзе и помехи. Сигналы Морзе посылают последовательность MD5-хешей различных распространённых фраз (например, «The quick brown fox jumps over the lazy dog»), а помехи являются кадрами изображений, которые получаются при медленной развёртке. Фразы, в свою очередь, являлись паролями к BBS Aperture Science, где особо настойчивые игроки могли получить дополнительные сведения о мире Portal. Таким образом, Valve запустила очередную игру в альтернативной реальности (см.: Portal 2 ARG). 3 марта ещё одно обновление, «Added valuable asset retrieval» («Добавлена эвакуация ценного сотрудника»), слегка изменило концовку Portal — теперь лежащую Челл кто-то начинает оттаскивать с места крушения. Как выяснилось позже, эта концовка была добавлена в качестве дополнительного «связующего мостика» между первой и второй частями игр, а оттаскивал Челл обратно в Лабораторию робот-распорядитель вечеринки, дождавшийся момента, когда подопытная ляжет на живот в надлежащую «позу ожидания распорядителя». Спустя день после обновления, 5 марта 2010 года, Valve официально анонсировало Portal 2, сообщив, что игра выйдет к «грядущему праздничному сезону». Сюжет продолжения развивается спустя несколько сотен лет в разрушенной Лаборатории исследования природы порталов. Персонажем игрока вновь становится Челл (которая содержалась в анабиозе), а главным врагом — всё та же ГЛэДОС, которая, как и обещала, осталась в живых. [[Категория:Игры] Категория:Portal en:Portal (video game)‎